halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sgt.johnson
RP Invite --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 02:31, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone No, it's not like a board game. More like a story written by several people, each just following a general storyline that is built by all of them. Just read the introduction and background information sections, then start writing a story that starts with whatever forces you choose arriving on Ceres and battling the forces of the planet. If you still can't figure out what to do, just follow me and the other writer's leads. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:27, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Wait, Wait, Wait! No one knows what forces are on the planet yet. Also, the sections are by numbers not titles and after you're through remember to delete the time from your signature. That's it. Just you need to rework it so that they aren't going to fight. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:51, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that. I read wrong. I thought they were already fighting. My forces will arrive any minute now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:57, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Invite --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:16, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Funny, I never heard that the Spartans died. I did name it after that city though. I agree now, "bad name for a ship" -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:04, 31 August 2007 (UTC) The fighting will start soon. The troops will enter some swamps and accidentally release the Flood and the Hydra. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:10, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Why does this Vulture Squadron need a faction of their own? Are they completely unaligned or something. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:19, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Just to tell you Omega Stealth Squad is human, just incase you didn't know also are you going to join KOBH plz message me --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 01:24, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Rapiers Sure thats fine. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Umm, maybe that might be ok, but also, in one of your posts, you said that the 112th is now in the system. At the time, they weren't. They are no longer an official part of the UNSC Navy, and had been battling over a small asteroid with pirates when they were forced to make a random slipspace jump. That's what got them to Ceres. After KOBH, they all were allowed to keep their Broadswords and they formed a community that Jace Williams had been planning years earlier incase Earth was glassed, which was placed on a hollowed out asteroid which they colonized. Also, who are the unknown squadron, are they the 23rd, your post wasn't clear. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 One more thing that my urge to make everything right in halo makes me say. Longswords arnen't equipped with Slipspace drives under normal circumstances. Only long range long time survey mission ships have them, as well as some of the ships I've created like the C709/B Gladius-class Stealthfighter and the C710 Broadsword-class Starfighter, both of which are only usable to select personell. You can use either one of these if you like, though I think the Broadsword would probaly be best. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, that works, and the 112th can enlighten them that it wasn't them. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, I just realized what you meant by double crossing the unknown squadron and the 112th paying them to do it. Thats not what they would do, please find another squadron, the 112th play clean. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 I just got back from a short vacation. In 2554, in post 28, you said the 112th were with the Vultures in 2554. They weren't, they were in Jace Williams asteroid hidy hole. Please fix. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 I know they weren't the same squadron, but my point is that they couldn't have been on the same mission in 2554, becuase the 112th were off at a different part of the galaxy, not partaking in any official UNSC missions. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 The 112th were official members of the navy from 2450-2553——up until KoBH. After that, they went to their asteroid hidy hole. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Nice touch with the Stallion IV thing, thanks for changing. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Sure, that sounds great. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 What are you doing? Why did you state that Dragon Squadron has gone rogue? I'm afraid I don't understand the logic. Please answer this quickly. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:24, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Well, you see, the Albatrosses and Pelicans coming down were Flood controlled. That's why they were ordered to take them out. Now, I'm not sure how the radar systems work, so if you want to make it where they accidentally shoot one of your characters down because they were following orders, then you could do that. Note that you don't have to do this. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:44, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I like that idea. I'll get to work on it in just a bit. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:52, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Alright your in just put all your stuff up and your ready to go. SPARTAN-089 04:47, 18 September 2007 (UTC) All UNSC Forces are in Brokenback Mountain Base. That base is currently under attack by the Flood. The Flood has lots of different forms and one, big Dark Abyss form that is very powerful and they're trying to kill right now. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:43, 18 September 2007 (UTC) I just realized something. You mention the Hydra. They aren't attacking Brokenback Base... yet. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:48, 18 September 2007 (UTC) OK, I had forgot about your base. I didn't know they hadn't evacuated. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 20:15, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Can you explain where your characters are exactly. I need to know before I write another chapter. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:27, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, I just needed to get that clear. Also, I wanted to know where you were going to bombard. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:39, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Don't worry, he'll get them out of there somehow. He'll probably say something like "they managed to get out of range in the nick of time" -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:58, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Hey, I'm about to upload a pic of what I think Brokenback Base looks like on the Halo: Well Enough Alone talk page. Give me comments there once it's there. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:08, 18 September 2007 (UTC) It's a map of Brokenback Base. I'll give a little more explanation on the talk page. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:20, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Why did you say the Hellcats had helped for days? I thought it hadn't been that long. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:17, 24 September 2007 (UTC) Re: Galactic battlegrounds It is an RTS game. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:09, 10 October 2007 (UTC) Just like Spartan G-23 said. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 22:59, 10 October 2007 (UTC) hey Johnson can i make a race that had a war with the Precursors and sent them out of the galaxy after they lost the war. --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 21:25, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Finally! Last night, I was finally able to think up something a get some stuff written down. -- ChurchReborn 08:12, 20 October 2007 (UTC) BFA Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:07, 22 October 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Ok, starting rank is a private. Userbox: --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 00:35, 25 October 2007 (UTC) Hey. Greetings from school. -- ChurchReborn Halo:WEA Dear AJ, I'll have a longsword from the 421st Fighter Squadron pick up your characters. Masterchief46517 com link 3 November 2007 (UTC) You're sig ain't workin' -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:44, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, in KOBH, Maverick-060 is underground with my guys. So, how can he be with Lewis on the surface? --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:26, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Nope, I've got an idea on what to do next, but I need conformation from G-23 before I can move on. I'm bugging him at full steam, but still nothing happens. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:34, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Sure thing. I'll try to get G-23 to hurry up. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:46, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Team Alpha has found (or finding, depending on when you read this) your guy, so feel free to write as you wish. With any luck, we'll find some enemies soon, as G-23's handywork is about to take affect. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:28, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Hey can i be in your teeth of the lion thing Demakhis --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:44, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Canadian and half chinese. also its Kjell Ho as my real name. --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:51, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Chinese please --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:53, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Sarge...can i appear in the teeth of the lion thing 2? ...If it's easier can i appear and die in the same chapter...I have very little info in my User page...so its prolly 4 the best.....Thnx heaps! Just Another GruntConverse 08:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Thnx, Australian and Winston Jeffreys, thnx again, Just Another GruntConverse 08:49, 20 November 2007 (UTC) 17 Planets All very well, but Halo: Contact Harvest specifically states there were 17. I'm just saying we'd all do well to change the foundation dates of our colonies, if they are before 2525. If this was a mandate, I would have marked the pages as NotCanonFriendly. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:55, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Furthermore, and I forgot to mention this, but not all colonies are necessarily planets. It is my belief that perhaps there are multiple colonies on the same planet. I don't have Halo: Fall of Reach readily available, so does it say 800 colonies, or 800 colony worlds? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 20:56, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Page 74, second paragraph. It describes the official CA seal as having seventeen bright stars, one for each UNSC world. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:09, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Perhaps. I am not entirely sure what it meant. I emailed last night Eric Nylund hoping to get some insight into the situation, since he had written most of the other books, and from his writing came most of the mention of colonies that I wasn't sure were planets or not. Perhaps the 17 stars are for the Inner Colonies. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:19, 23 November 2007 (UTC) On Halopedia, there are thirty UNSC locations that could be colony worlds, and eighteen that are most definately colony worlds. *Unconfirmed, No Location Given **Atlas: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **Ballast: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **Charybdis IX: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **Crystal: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **Emerald Cove: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **Far Isle: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **Gilgamesh: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **Minister: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **New Harmony: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) **Paris IV: Unconfirmed (Unknown System) *Unconfirmed, Location Given **Beta Centauri: Unconfirmed (Beta Centauri System) **Beta Gabriel: Unconfirmed (Epsilon Eridanus System) *Confirmed, No Location Given **Biko: Confirmed (Unknown System) **Draco III: Confirmed (Unknown System) **Eridanus II: Confirmed (Unknown System) **Harmony: Confirmed (Unknown System) **Madrigal: Confirmed (Unknown System) **Mamore: Confirmed (Unknown System) **Troy: Confirmed (Unknown System) *Confirmed, Location Given **Earth: Confirmed (Sol System) **Mars: Confirmed (Sol System) **Jovian Moons: Confirmed (Sol System) **Reach: Confirmed (Epsilon Eridanus System) **Tribute: Confirmed (Epsilon Eridanus System) **Chi Ceti IV: Confirmed (Chi Ceti System) **Harvest: Confirmed (Epsilon Indi System) **Jericho VII: Confirmed (Lambda Serpentis System) **Onyx: Confirmed (Zeta Doradus System) **Sigma Octanus IV: Confirmed (Sigma Octanus System) **Victoria: Confirmed (111 Tauri System) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:25, 23 November 2007 (UTC) The thing is, many of those could just be cities. I wasn't entirely sure. But we have at least 18 confirmed, of which two are likely ONI Top Secret research facilities (Chi Ceti IV and Onyx), and thus don't count towards the 17 colonies. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 22:31, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Simply put, because the Covenant had to find those planets first. Covenant luminaries only display reclaimers within a certain distance, so it is understandable that it took some time to find all of the colonies. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:02, 23 November 2007 (UTC) hey! hey long time no see *or in this case talk* thats cool you were nominated for general. well im new to the fanon thing and i joined for Glorious Oblivion. sure would like workin with ya to learn the ropes and stuff haha. Hollywood 04:52, 25 November 2007 (UTC) PUAHAH well thats one way to put it...no room for artistic touch is there. Hollywood 04:56, 25 November 2007 (UTC) yea that i figured, so um...does paper cuts count? haha jk. so when does this thing even start? Hollywood 05:02, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Plotline He was at the Second Battle of Earth during that time period. He was transferred after the battle to another mission. --Petty Officer First Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:05, 25 November 2007 (UTC) --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 19:58, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Johnson, that's NOT what that rules meant. That rule meant that you couldn't make two articles about the same thing (example: no two Spartan-IV Programs). It did not mean that you could make anything. Their were only 7 rings, no others. -- Through Fire and Flame My new fanon, featuring some Halo-Fanoners. Like ToTL, people need a first name, whats yours? Thank you! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:13, 27 December 2007 (UTC) So, your character in H:GO needs a rescue? May I be of some assistance? -- First question is this: where is your Spartan-I? Second question: Covenant Separatist or Covenant Loyalist ship? -- The RP I am sure that you can handle it. I believe in you. :) Thanks, H*bad (talk) I checked both of HaloDude's talk pages and didn't find the slightest mention of his name being James. How did you find out? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 15:49, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Sorry, rescue mission = no can do. I have all my other guys hung up in other encounters, so I'll be unable to rescue your guy. Sorry. -- Thanks thank u for helping me i owe u one. Eaite'Oodat 01:36, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks thank u for helping me i owe u one. ok Eaite'Oodat 01:36, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Sure. Go ahead. H*bad (talk) Template:Human Character Infobox Black? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:03, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Can I join Halo: Nitronean Rebellion? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:35, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. It would actually be my smallest RP adventure yet, as I'd only have one character in it, me thinks. Of course, I'm still trying to decide if he should be a Spartan-I or not, as being part of that and Team Alpha might be considered god-modding. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:46, 15 February 2008 (UTC) I didn't realize I'd made him so young. Better make him older than that. Does 2459 sound better for a birthdate. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:57, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the suggestion. I'm rather bad with birthdates and deathdates and the like. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:46, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Nitroneon Rebellion Hello, Sgt. johnson, I'm Matt-256 (as you probably already know). We haven't talked with each other before, so I thought it might be time to start. But now, to what I'm going to ask. Could I join Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion with my Spartan-I, Dean Jackson? It would be a great opportunitive for me to lenghten the article, and it would also be fun. Cheers, Thanks. When it starts, can Dean and Arnold Leroy work together at some point? Cheers, Ok. What does HB stands for? It sounds like Hollow Bastion, but that's already finished. Cheers, May I state in Roy Koel's article that Arnold's Christianity was part of the reason for Roy becoming a Christian? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:15, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:43, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior You asked me if there was anything I saw that could help improve, so I figured I'd give your article a good reading. One thing you might want to fix is the date in the article for Tidal Wave. The subsection says 2011, though I assume you mean 2511. Also, while not necessary, you may want to reconsider some of the planet names for the early operations, because evidence, while somewhat inconclusive, suggests that there weren't exactly a large number of colonies prior to the invasion of Harvest. You also may want to work on the Battle of Harvest bit, since it is probably not realistic for two men to put on space suits, evade shields that they had no way of knowing about, and then attach nukes to multiple Covenant destroyers, all in zero G, when out of 33 SPARTAN-IIs, only 3 made it in, and by then the shields were somewhat known about. It might be possible, but all things considered, it probably would have taken more men to get past those shields since it is all based on trajectories in space. In the Battle of Jericho VII, you refer to Grunts and Jackals by their formal names, but Elites and Hunters by their nicknames. You might want to change it to either all formal or all nicknames. Further, it should be noted that the S2 series are all AMRs, which is to say, anti-vehicular rifles. SRS99B would be the low caliber version, so it would make more sense for the Marines to engage Grunts, Jackals, and Elites with these. It should also be noted that the UNSC Army may not be present anywhere except for Earth (in reference to the Battle of New Constantinople). Further, the SPARTAN-IIIs that operated there were kept under the highest secrecy, even from the rest of the military, so Lewis probably wouldn't have any run-ins with them. I also believe that Lewis's capture during the Battle of Orin could warrent the Prisoner of War Medal. It should also be noted that the death of Gravemind did not spell the death for all other Flood forms active, but meant they reverted back to their Feral stage, which is to say, they were much dumber. Otherwise, I quite liked the article. I'll definately vote for it if it's nominated for Fanon of the Month. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:33, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Any time. I love reading articles that stick with canon but still demonstrate such creativity and depth. I just wish I could get around to writing up all those battles Hank was in. :p :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 22:39, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Could have sworn The Flood said 2498. I'll go reread and then rework the article to fit the proper date. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 05:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC)